From The Future
by NarutoLover628
Summary: Two little kids are accidentally sent to the past and see how different the past and future are. Can Franky and Usopp make a time machine so they can go back home or are they gonna have to stay in the past? Who are the little kids anyway?
1. Going Back To The Past

Hello. This is my first time travel story, so please be nice to me.  
One Piece is made by Eichiro Oda. The only thing I own is this story line and OC characters. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Luffy. Did you take my drink?" Nami walked up to the captain who was sitting cris-cross while on the deck with Chopper and Usopp.

"No..Why would you think that?" Luffy questioned.

"Because you have some tangerine all over your mouth." Nami pointed out.

"Well, I don't know how it got there." Luffy lied. Nami sighed.

"Luffy, drink your own drinks. Stop taking mine!" Nami berated the young captain.

"But, I was thirsty." Luffy claimed.

"So? Ask Sanji to make you a drink." Nami suggested.

"He told me no." Luffy pouted.

"I wonder why." Nami said sarcastically. Just then, the Thousand Sunny stopped sailing and ran into another ship. The rest of the crew gathered on the deck.

"Who was watching the sail?" Nami asked getting pissed off.

"Sorry. I couldn't see with all this mist..Unfortunately, I don't even have any eyes to see with! Skull joke! Yohohoho!" Brook answered.

"Is anyone on the other ship?" Robin wondered.

"I think I see two little kids..They look kinda scared." Franky said, looking in that direction.

"Well, of course they'd be scared. Another ship just crashed into them!" Nami pointed out.

"Hey. You two. Are you alright?" Luffy shouted at the two little kids.

"Huh? Did you hear something, big brother?" The little girl asked.

"Yeah. I did..Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" The boy questioned.

"Where are we? And what exactly happened?" The girl asked.

"I'm not sure. One minute we're home, and the next, we're here..Wherever here is.." The boy said standing up. "Hello? Is someone there?"

"Yeah. Follow my voice!" Luffy shouted from his ship.

"Idiot. No random stranger is just gonna follow a voice they don't know." Nami lectured the captain. However, both little kids made their way on the Thousand Sunny, surprisingly the whole Strawhat crew. "I stand corrected."

"Hi. Who are you?" Luffy asked. Both little kids stood staring at the Strawhat Pirates shocked, concerned, confusing, and amazed.

"Asami. I think we're in the past." The boy said.

"Daichi..I'm scared." The little girl told.

"Past? Who are you two?" Luffy interrogated the two little kids. Asami held on to her big brother.

"Whatever you do, you can not say or do anything that might alter the future, you understand?" Daichi told his little sister, who nodded. Daichi sighed. "Hi. I am Daichi and this is my little sister, Asami."

"Salami?" Luffy questioned.

"Asami, you peanut for a brain." Nami insulted.

"We're from the future." Daichi finished.

"Future?!." All nine of the Strawhat Pirates questioned simultaneously. Daichi nodded his head.

"Yeah. We accidentally traveled back into time." Daichi claimed.

"How do you accidentally travel back in time?" Zoro asked what everyone was thinking. Daichi shrugged.

"I don't know, but you all look different in our time." Daichi claimed.

"Your time? Who exactly are you and where did you come from?" Nami asked confused.

"We don't really know. We can't really say much without spoiling the future of you guys." Daichi claimed. Asami nodded her head.

"So, you know us in the future?" Sanji questioned. Daichi nodded his head.

"Yeah. We all know each other." Daichi told. "Even though you all are younger than in our time..How old are you all?"

"I'm twenty years old, and so is Usopp." Luffy jabbed his thumb in Usopp's direction.

"I'm twenty-one. Zoro and Sanji and twenty-two, Chopper is eighteen, Robin is 31, Franky is 37, and Brook is 91." Nami told. Daichi and Asami nodded their heads.

"Huh. I guess we went back in time fifteen years." Daichi told. "I'm twelve years old and Asami is nine."

"Twelve and nine. What are you two kids doing traveling back in time? I bet your parents are worried sick." Sanji said concerned.

"Daichi..Mommy and daddy don't know about us." Asami said sadly.

"Of course not, Asami. If I recall correctly, I think it's been about a year since they all came back together." Daichi told his little sister quietly. "I don't even think mommy and daddy got together until a year or two after."

"Who are your parents? If I was your dad, you would not be anywhere near a time machine." Sanji said as a parent figure. Nami and Usopp nodded their heads.

"How ironic." Daichi muttered. "Sorry. We can't really who our parents are..Future reasons. We don't wanna mess anything up."

"So, how are you supposed to get home?" Franky asked. Daichi shrugged.

"We'll have to wait until you and Usopp make a time machine..If you both can please do that for us." Daichi asked. Franky and Usopp looked at each other.

"Sure. We can do that, but it'll take some time. We don't even know where to start when making a time machine." Franky said. Usopp nodded.

"Yeah, and plus..we're three days away from the closest island." Usopp added in.

"Do you guys mind if we stay on the ship with you all until we can go back to our time?" Asami asked. The Strawhats each looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sanji. Do you mind cooking for two more people?" Luffy asked. Sanji shook his head.

"Of course not. They'll be no trouble..They are kids after all." Sanji smiled. Luffy turned to the little kids.

"Of course it'll be no problem. We'd love to have you both aboard with us." Luffy smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle Luffy!" Asami thanked loudly and Daichi covered her mouth.

"Asami! I said don't spoil anything!" Daichi lectured his little sister. Asami put her hands over Daichi's hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It just slipped out! Force of habit!" Asami defended. Daichi sighed.

"Uncle? So, we know Luffy isn't the father." Robin said knowingly.

"Of course. Luffy doesn't know anything about girls." Nami turned to Robin. "Let alone sex."

"Nami. They're kids! They don't need to know that!" Zoro told the navigator.

"That's okay. Daddy already gave me the talk. Mommy wasn't too happy about it because I was ten when he told me." Daichi claimed. Nami sighed.

"You don't need to know about that stuff at that young an age." Nami agreed.

"I agree." Robin agreed.

"Where are they gonna sleep?" Brook wondered, now realizing the problem at hand.

"I wanna sleep with mommy." Asami told her big brother.

"ASAMI! I told you to stop trying to spoil everything! They can't know anything about the future!" Daichi yelled at his little sister, who looked like she was about to start crying.

"I'm..I'm sorry, Daichi! I've never been in the past before, so I don't know what to do! I'm sorry!" Asami was gonna cry.

"Shh. Shh..Baby girl. It's okay." Nami went over and hugged the little girl and started soothing the girl's hair. Asami started becoming quiet.

"Wow, Nami. You're really good with kids. Maybe you're their mother." Robin smirked.

"Please. I don't have any intention of having kids in the future." Nami told the only other female Strawhat Pirate. Daichi quietly snorted at that.

"Well, neither do I." Robin stated. Asami lifted her head off of Nami's chest and stared at Robin.

"Yeah. That'll change." Asami muttered. Daichi softly hit his little sister. "Sorry." Daichi sighed.

"Can you two please try to make the machine before my little sister gives everything away?" Daichi asked.

"Um..Sure. We'll get on that right away.." Franky said awkwardly as him and Usopp left.

"So, where are they gonna stay?" Chopped asked. Luffy shrugged.

"Can we stay together?" Daichi asked. Luffy shrugged.

"I don't care. Who do you wanna stay with?" Luffy questioned.

"I wanna stay with..." Daichi cut his sister off.

"We'll think about it." Daichi said quickly. "We don't wanna show favoritism or give anything away."

"Wow. You really know what to do with time travel." Nami commented. Daichi shrugged.

"I read a lot of travel books. After all, my mommy and daddy are two of the famous Strawhat pirates." Daichi shrugged. Nami smirked.

"That narrows it down." Nami stated. It took Daichi a minute to realize what just happened. He just accidentally said that his dad is part of the ship too.

"Shit." Daichi cursed.

"Language, mister." Nami berated the little boy.

"Sorry. Force of habit." Daichi insincerely apologized.

"So, since you know the future, you said earlier that you know all of us. Does that mean, we're all close after Luffy becomes King of the Pirates?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. Super close." Asami claimed.

"So, Luffy _does_ end up becoming the pirate king?" Nami said thoughtfully and smirked.

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered.

"Shit." Daichi stated. "Stop tricking us."

"You're so easy to mess with." Nami went over and messed up Daichi's hair. He shoved Nami away.

"Aw, Nami. Please stop it." Daichi told. Nami smirked.

"Let's stay with Nami. I feel safe with her. Always have an always will." Asami declared. Daichi nodded his head.

"Okay. Nami, can we please stay with you?" Daichi asked. Nami nodded her head.

"Huh? Sure. I can't deny you poor little kids." Nami said.

"Can daddy stay with us too?" Asami wondered quietly.

"NO!" Daichi shouted. "Besides, they're not even together yet."

"But, he like..." Asami started but was cut off.

"Asami!" Daichi yelled. Asami shut up. "We're gonna stay with Nami. JUST the three of us." Asami nodded her head.

"Okay. Yes, Daichi." Asami said quietly.

"Good. Now, can we please have some food? We're hungry." Daichi turned to Sanji, who nodded.

"Very well. I'll start dinner now." Sanji turned to go in the kitchen and started dinner.

"Come on, you two. I'll show you around." Nami offered and had the two little kids following her.

* * *

"I love it when you brush my hair, Nami." Asami told. Nami was in her bedroom with Asami and Daichi getting ready for bed while they wait for dinner to be made.

"How often do I do your hair in the future?" Nami asked while continuing to brush Asami's hair.

"Nah-uh. I'm not gonna tell you. It'll spoil it for you." Asami denied. Nami softly chuckled.

"Of course." Nami stated.

"Nami. Do you really wanna know your future?" Daichi asked softly.

"Yeah. A bit." Nami said.

"But, why? Don't you want it to be a surprise?" Daichi asked quietly. Nami shrugged.

"I don't really know. I don't want to do something in the future that I might regret or something. I want to make sure that whatever I do, it's safe and smart." Nami sighed.

"Nami. You're like the smartest person on this ship and the smartest person I know. You're not gonna make any stupid mistakes..even though I only know so much of your future." Daichi explained.

"Can you tell me anything to calm my nerves about the future?" Nami asked sweetly. Daichi smirked.

"Nice try, Nami. You're not getting anything out of us." Daichi claimed.

"That's what you think." Nami smiled and finished putting Asami's hair in a bun and looked at her clock. "Come on. I think Sanji's done with dinner." With that, the three people started making their way into the kitchen.

"I mean, she kinda looks like her." Robin told Franky while she was sipping her tea. Her, Franky, Zoro, and Sanji were discussing the kids in the kitchen.

"I can kinda see it, but not completely." Zoro stated.

"Well, neither of them look like me at all." Robin pointed out. Zoro shrugged.

"Kids don't _always_ get their looks from their mother." Zoro reminded.

"I know, but still." Robin ended as soon as Nami walked in with the two kids trailing her.

"Hey, Sanji-Kun. Is dinner done yet?" Nami asked sweetly.

"It's just about done, my sweet. Franky. Can you please get the others?" Sanji asked and Franky got up to get them. "Would you like a tangerine smoothie?"'

"You know me so well." Nami smiled as she took a seat at the table. Sanji smiled and started on the smoothie.

"And I love you so much!" Sanji proclaimed. Nami rolled her eyes and Daichi and Asami snickered.

"Wow. Sanji's always been this way, huh?" Asami chuckled.

"You know it. Ever since he was little, he's always been a love-sick cook." Zoro grabbed a beer and gave a bottle to Nami as they clicked their bottle together.

"Do you always drink in front of kids?" Daichi questioned.

"Do we drink in front of you in the future?" Nami questioned. Daichi nodded his head.

"Yeah. You two would always drink. You never let us have any, but you still always drink in front of us." Daichi replied.

"You two are like five years old. Of course we won't give you booze." Zoro claimed as he took a sip.

"I'm twelve and Asami's nine." Daichi reminded.

"Same difference. You're both kids." Zoro responded. Daichi sighed.

"FFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Luffy stormed in the dining room to take a seat.

"Luffy, sit your ass down and don't touch anything!" Sanji shouted.

"But, Sanji. I'm starving." Luffy wined as his stomach was growling.

"You just ate two hours ago!" Sanji recalled Luffy stealing some food.

"Does he still have the same appetite in the future?" Robin questioned. Daichi and Asami nodded their heads.

"You know it. Sanji has to lock all three refrigerators and put a pass code on the pantries." Daichi said.

"Wow. Why don't we do that now?" Brook wondered.

"The technology gets better." Daichi shrugged.

"So, I was thinking about getting another tattoo soon. Do I actually get it?" Nami wondered.

"Yeah. How many do you have now?" Asami asked.

"Just one. The pinwheel and tangerine." Nami responded.

"Yeah. If I recall your stories, you should be getting one soon." Daichi said thoughtfully.

"How come you know so much about Nami?" Robin asked knowingly. Daichi shrugged.

"I only so much about everyone. Besides, you all get a matching tattoo in the future." Daichi gave away.

"Really? Of what?" Luffy asked, trying to take food, but was slapped by Sanji.

"The Strawhat flag." Asami answered.

"Huh. That's what I had in mind for my next one." Nami put her finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"How's the time machine coming along, boys?" Chopper asked.

"Considering that we only started it an hour and a half ago with no pieces or blueprints, it's going nicely." Franky said.

"Alright. Dig in." Sanji commanded and everyone besides Nami and Sanji took food.

"Are you gonna eat, Sanji-Kun?" Nami asked softly. Sanji layed out a special bowl of salad and riced for Nami and sighed.

"Yeah. Eventually. After these fat asses take their share...If there's any left." Sanji answered.

"Well, I'll have extra food for you if you don't get any." Nami smiled. Sanji's eyes turned heart shaped.

"Oh, Nami-Swan! How kind and thoughtful of you! I love you!" Sanji proclaimed as he started hugging her.

"Get off me." Nami shoved Sanji off of her. Daichi and Asami were watching and chuckling at their antics.

"So, what do we do after we find One Piece? Do we settle down or keep on sailing?" Robin asked the two kids. Everyone seemed to listen.

"Sorry. We can't say. It'll ruin everything." Daichi took a bite of his meat. Robin sighed.

"Why can't you all just wait to find everything out in the future? I mean, it's not that hard to wait." Asami told.

"I hate waiting." Luffy complained.

* * *

"Sanji. Do you honestly have no problem cooking all the time?" Daichi walked up to Sanji, who was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. Sanji stopped what he was doing and turned to the little boy.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it. Why? Does something happen in the future?" Sanji questioned the twelve year old. Daichi shook his head.

"No, but you're always cooking. Either that or busy with your wife." Daichi responded.

"Who do I marry? Is it Nami? Please tell me I marry Nami!" Sanji hoped.

"No. Sorry. I can't tell you anything." Daichi denied.

"Oh come on! I don't wanna wait. I want Nami!" Sanji whined.

"Wow. Even after fifteen years, he's passionate about her." Daichi muttered to himself as he was walking away. Sanji pretended he didn't hear him and smiled softly.

* * *

"Goodnight, Nami." Asami yawned as she got in bed and whispered to Daichi. "I wish daddy can sleep with us."

"Mommy and daddy aren't together, so we can't be together." Daichi whispered back.

"Still." Asami claimed. "Hey, Nami. Do you like anyone on the ship yet?" Nami stopped getting ready and started at the little girl.

"Like in a romantic type of way?" Nami clarified. Asami nodded her head. "No."

"Not yet, anyway." Daichi mumbled.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Nami muttered and got into bed, laying between both kids.

"You still love us anyway." Asami grinned. Daichi smiled too before sleep overcame them.

* * *

That was the first chapter. I might make this just a two shot story.

Please review and let me know what you thought of this story!  
(:


	2. Going Back To The Future

Alright. This is the last part of this story.

* * *

"Guys. It's been almost two weeks with them on the ship. How's the time machine coming along?" Nami asked Usopp and Franky while they were working on the machine.

"We're getting closer. We're just missing one piece and then we can send them back to the future." Usopp responded.

"What piece are you missing?" Nami inquired.

"A big 32 inch block that goes right there." Usopp stated as he pointed to the empty space.

"Huh. Well, we just need to get that and it's all good?" Nami questioned. Franky nodded his head.

"That's what we are hoping. The block is gonna be tricky to get though." Franky said. "It's really rare."

"Of course." Nami sighed and walked away.

"Nami! There seems to be a problem!" Brook ran up to Nami.

"What's wrong, Brook?" Nami questioned.

"Well, you see..Luffy, Chopper, and I were playing tag and well..we may have accidentally ruined your tangerine trees." Brook said.

"WHAT!?." Nami shouted as she looked at her trees. "BROOK!"

"I'm sorry! We didn't mean to! It was an accident! I swear!" Brook asked as he flinched. "Please don't hurt me." Nami sighed.

"Fix it and I'll let you three off." Nami walked away.

"Very interesting fact I just heard, ." Robin walked up to Nami. Nami sighed.

"Yes, Robin? What did you hear?" Nami held her head down.

"The kids said that you, Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, and some other girls end up living in the same house together." Robin stated.

"Same house? I can barely stay on the same ship with them." Nami exclaimed. "And, what about you, Chopper, Brook, and Franky?"

"We stay with each other too. I guess in the future, we're all close but some are closer with others." Robin guessed.

"Huh." Nami said thoughtfully. "So, that means we do eventually settle down."

"Huh. You're right. I didn't think about that." Robin claimed thoughtfully. Nami nodded.

"Nami, my sweet. There seems to be a little problem." Sanji walked up to Nami.

"I can never get a break, can I?" Nami asked rhetorically. "What is it, Sanji-Kun?"

"The two kids are playing on the edge of the ship and won't listen to me!" Sanji exclaimed.

"WHAT?!." Nami ran towards where the two little kids are.

"Where are the floaties?" Asami questioned.

"ASAMI! DAICHI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!." Nami shouted. She startled both the kids.

"Um..Hi, Nami..We're not doing anything." Daichi lied.

"That's bullshit. Both of you get here now!" Nami demanded and both kids came to her.

"Nami-Swan." Sanji said softly.

"You both know the rules. Why the hell would you almost endanger yourselves? You could have fell and drowned!" Nami pointed out.

"We're playing a game though." Asami claimed.

"Bullshit. You're both grounded. You two in the kitchen. Now." Nami commanded and both kids and Sanji followed Nami to the kitchen.

"Grounded?. I really don't think we should be grounded because we're trying to have fun." Daichi claimed.

"Fun? Please. You were about to jump off the ship!" Nami called out. "Sit down. You're to stay there until dinner."

"But, Sanji didn't even start it yet!" Daichi complained.

"Are you arguing with me?" Nami asked rhetorically.

"No. I'm just saying.." Daichi was cut off.

"You two are to sit and be quiet until dinner. After that, you can play again. Do not do anything that reckless again, understand?" Nami asked them. Asami and Daichi nodded their heads. "Good. I have to continue drawing the map. Sanji. Please watch them and make sure they listen. Don't let them get up or talk."

"Sure thing, Nami my sweet." Sanji smiled.

"What if we have to go to the bathroom?" Asami questioned.

"Too bad for you then." Nami said angrily and left. Sanji started getting dinner ready. Asami and Daichi sighed.

"I hate it when mommy is mad at us." Asami said quietly and started softly crying.

"Shh. Be quiet, Asami." Daichi quietly lectured.

"I hate it when she's mean to us though." Asami claimed.

"Why does she have to be so mean?" Daichi asked. Sanji shrugged.

"She's just looking out for you two. You guys could have slipped and fell." Sanji said.

"But we had floaties somewhere." Asami pointed out.

"It doesn't matter. The tides could take you under, even with the floaties. The ocean is rough and isn't safe for two little kids. She's trying to protect you." Sanji answered.

"Even after fifteen years, it's tough love." Daichi muttered. Sanji sighed.

"Can I ask you two something?" Sanji asked seriously.

"We're not allowed to talk though." Daichi reminded.

"You're talking right now." Sanji pointed out. He stopped cutting up the vegetables and turned to the kids. "Is Nami your mother?"

"We can't tell you that." Daichi said.

"Please. I bet that she's your mother." Sanji said.

"Why would you think that?" Asami wondered. Sanji shrugged.

"You two seem to hang around her a lot." Sanji claimed.

"We're trying to trick you guys so you don't know the truth." Daichi lied.

"Besides, Nami told me a while ago that she wants to name her daughter Asami if she had one." Sanji recalled.

"But, she said she didn't want kids when we first joined you guys." Asami remembered.

"Please. She wants to get married and start a family. She told me herself." Sanji sighed. "I just wish I could help her with it." Daichi and Asami looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's okay, Sanji. At least you'll find the All Blue." Asami tried to cheer up.

"I find the All Blue?" Sanji asked surprised.

"ASAMI!" Daichi berated.

"Oops. Sorry!" Asami covered her mouth. Daichi sighed.

"Shit." Daichi quietly cursed.

"Oh, and I can hear you two talking. Asami kinda gave it away that Nami is your mother." Sanji said.

"Shit. This is all your fault, Asami!" Daichi yelled.

"I'M SORRY!" Asami burst into tears. Daichi sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone." Daichi pleaded.

"Of course not. Your secret's safe with me." Sanji smiled and then smirked. "If you tell me who your dad is."

"You're ridiculous." Daichi said angrily.

* * *

"Hopefully the next island we visit has the block we're missing." Franky said to Usopp and Nami.

"Hopefully. We need that so we can send these kids back to the future." Nami said as she ate some mashed potatoes.

"You don't want us anymore?" Asami was hurt. Nami sighed.

"No. It's just that it's weird that you two are from the future and it pisses me off that you won't tell me anything." Nami was being childish. Asami chuckled and Daichi rolled his eyes.

"When are we gonna reach the next island?" Luffy asked with his mouth full of food.

"Another two days. It'll be Grahilland." Nami recalled.

"Ooh. Grahilland? They have really cheap stuff there." Asami said.

"How do you know?" Zoro asked confused.

"Nami wrote about it in her book." Asami responded.

"My book?" Nami looked confused. "I publish a book?"

"Oops." Asami said. Daichi sighed.

"You just need to stop talking until we get the time machine working." Daichi said angrily. Nami looked around the room.

"So, the book's good?" Nami asked.

"Of course. Everyone reads it!" Asami exclaimed. Daichi face palmed,

"Seriously?" Daichi turned to Asami.

"Oops." Asami said.

"I am _never_ traveling back in time with you ever again." Daichi muttered. Sanji, Nami, Luffy, and Usopp chuckled a bit.

* * *

"LAND HO!" Usopp shouted. Everyone started getting on deck.

"Sweet. Hopefully we'll find our piece here!" Franky turned to Usopp.

"Alright. Gather around and listen up!" Nami commanded. Everyone started circling around her. "We will be split into four groups. Usopp and Franky are going to go look for the piece they're missing for the time machine. Luffy, Robin, and Chopper are going to go get medicines for the ship. Brook and Zoro are going to stay here on the ship with the two kids and Sanji and I are going to get food and other stuff..for me." Nami stated.

"I don't wanna be on babysitting duty! I hate kids!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Still the same after fifteen years." Daichi muttered.

"You improve a bit." Asami said. Daichi glared at his little sister.

"Does anyone have any duct tape?" Daichi asked rhetorically.

"In the bedroom." Sanji said.

"Kinky." Franky said softly.

"Uncle Brook, can you please play on your violin for us while we wait on the ship?" Asami asked politely.

"So we know that Brook isn't the father." Robin said.

"Well, I'd hope you all know that. He's a skeleton. Of course he's the uncle and not the father." Daichi said.

"So, that narrows it down to Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky. And it's still unclear who your mother is." Robin put two and two together. Daichi and Asami looked at each other. Sanji hid his knowing smile.

"Can I go with mommy instead?" Asami asked Daichi.

"NO! You're not gonna go with mommy. We're staying on the ship with Uncle Brook and Zoro." Daichi told.

"Uncle Zoro?" Robin questioned.

"Nice try, Robin." Daichi smirked. Robin shrugged.

"Worth a shot." Robin told. Nami giggled.

"Okay, guys. Be back here in two hours. If you're not here, I swear, Luffy. You are going to be in big trouble." Nami threatened the captain.

"Why are you calling me out?" Luffy asked.

"Because you always end up starting some sort of trouble where we go." Nami pointed out. The crew all nodded in agreement.

* * *

BAM! SHOOT!

"What the hell is that?" Nami shouted as her and Sanji were getting some food.

"I think I heard a gun shot." Sanji stated. Just as they looked out the window, they saw Luffy running away from some marines. Nami and Sanji both sighed.

"I fucking told him to not cause any trouble." Nami told.

"Let's just go now." Sanji offered and Nami stole some stuff and they both ran away.

"HEY! Get back here, you thief!" The store owner said but as soon as he went outside, he couldn't see the two pirates and went back inside.

* * *

"I'm so glad we found the missing piece!" Usopp said as him and Franky were walking back to the ship. Franky was carrying the heavy piece and they had time to spare.

"You said it, little bro. We can finally get the kids to leave now." Franky said. Just then, Luffy ran past them and ran back towards them.

"Hey, Usopp. Franky." Luffy grinned.

"I thought Nami said to stay out of trouble." Usopp reminded.

"I'm not in any trouble." Luffy lied.

"Then why are you running away like that? And, why are MARINES COMING AT US?!" Usopp noticed the marines and started running away. Luffy was grinning.

"Luffy, little bro. Nami is gonna kill you!" Franky pointed out. Luffy shrugged.

"Let's just try to beat her to the ship." Luffy said and stretched and flew to the ship. He was holding onto Franky and Usopp.

* * *

"Hey, Luffy. How about this picture...Luffy?" Robin turned around and couldn't find her captain. "Chopper. Where's Luffy?"

"Huh? Luffy?" Chopper stopped looking at his supplies and turned to Robin. "Oh, shoot! We lost Luffy!"

"That's never good. Come on. Let's go find him." Robin suggested. Chopped paid for everything and they both ran away.

* * *

"Play another song, Uncle Brook!" Asami cheered on.

"Of course, Asami." Brook said and started playing again. As he was about to start playing again, Luffy, Franky, and Usopp flew onto the ship and unceremoniously slid across the ship.

"Uncle Luffy! Are you guys okay?" Asami questioned.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Usopp said, fixing himself. He wished people cared about him too.

"What happened?" Daichi questioned. Just then, Nami and Sanji ran onto the ship.

"LUFFY!" Nami shouted. Everyone turned to her.

"Uh-oh. She's mad." Asami hid behind her older brother.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy here is being chased by the Marines!" Nami hit Luffy on the head.

"Oh shit. We better leave." Zoro suggested.

"Where the hell is Robin and Chopper?" Nami asked angrily.

"Hey, guys!" Chopper shouted from the distance. Him and Robin were running as fast as they can while carrying their bags.

"Hurry up, so we can leave!" Usopp shouted. Robin and Chopper jumped and made it on the ship and the Strawhat Pirate Crew left the island.

"That was a close one." Luffy started chuckling.

"This is all your fault, you big nimrod!" Nami lectured. "What did you do this time?" Luffy shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just walking and a Marine saw me and started chasing me." Luffy explained.

"Why didn't you do anything Robin?" Nami accused the archaeologist. "I put him with you so you can watch over him." Robin shrugged.

"I turned away for a minute and he was gone." Robin said. Nami sighed.

"Do you boys have the piece?" Nami questioned the sniper and cyborg.

"Yep. Right here." Usopp pointed to Franky, who lifted it up.

"Good. You two please work on that. The sooner we send the kids back, the sooner our lives can go back to normal." Nami sighed. Usopp and Franky nodded and then left.

"Hey, Nami. Can you play catch with me?" Luffy asked the navigator. Nami sighed.

"Sure. Let's play." Nami said and started throwing the ball to Luffy, who caught it and threw it back to her, when she caught it too. They continued their game of catch until Usopp and Franky came running back onto the deck after half an hour.

"Guys! Guys! We fixed it!" Usopp shouted. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the two screaming crew members.

"Well, let's go send the brats back already." Zoro said.

"Hey!" Asami and Daichi shouted simultaneously. Nami sighed.

"They're not brats, Zoro." Nami comforted the close-to-tears kids. Everyone went into the shop to get the siblings to go back into the future.

"Already. On the count of three, you both go in together. Ready. One. Two. Thr..." Franky started counting.

"Wait!" Nami shouted. Everyone turned to her.

"What? What's wrong?" Usopp wondered. Nami sighed.

"I can't let them go." Nami put her head down.

"Why not? What's stopping you?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know. I can't let them go." Nami said, surprising everyone.

"You'll see us in a few years though." Daichi tried saying.

"I know, but still. The past two weeks have been..oddly interesting." Nami admitted. Sanji smiled softly.

"Aw. Nami-Swan. It'll be okay." Sanji tried to comfort her. "Like Daichi said, you will see them in a few years. And then you can see them all the time and you won't have to send them back to the future." Nami sighed.

"You're right." Nami confessed. "Alright. I'm being ridiculous. Let's go." Nami said. Just as they were about to start counting down again, the time machine made a weird noise and a bright light shone. As soon as everyone reopened their eyes, they were shocked and amazed at what they saw. They saw the future Strawhat Pirates.

"What the.." Franky said.

"MOMMY!" Asami ran up to future Nami.

"WHAT?!." Current Nami shouted.

"Called it." Robin smirked. Sanji smiled.

"You know, I can kinda see Asami in Nami now. She's got Nami's eyes and wavy hair." Zoro pointed out.

"Asami! Daichi! There you two are. Your father and I have been worried sick for the past two weeks! What the hell happened?" Future Nami asked.

"We were playing in the back and accidentally knocked into Uncle Usopp's time machine and he sent us back fifteen years in the past." Daichi answered. Future Nami turned to Future Usopp.

"What the hell are you doing building a time machine in the back yard?" Future Nami berated. Future Usopp sighed.

"You're using the shed to store all your crap . Where else was I supposed to put it?" Future Usopp asked Future Nami.

"For future references, don't build a time machine." Future Nami told current Usopp.

"So, we're in the..past?" Future Zoro questioned. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Yeah. We tried sending the kids back, but you all appeared." Current Usopp answered.

"Huh. Weird." Future Franky responded.

"So, you all know the future now?" Future Robin asked.

"Well, kinda." Current Nami said. "Apparently, Asami and Daichi are my kids and I married one of my crew mates. That's all I know."

"Hey, babe. We need to head back soon. I have to run a restaurant." Future Sanji turned to Future Nami.

"Okay. We'll try to leave soon, Hun." Future Nami told Future Sanji. The current Strawhats all stared with their mouths wide.

"I marry..Sanji?" Current Nami asked to no one in particular.

"Oh, mellorine! My dream came true!" Current Sanji hugged Current Nami.

"Get off of me." Current Nami shoved Current Sanji away from her. Future Nami and Sanji chuckled a bit.

"It definitely changes over time." Future Nami told Current Nami.

"Why? Why him?" Current Nami questioned. Future Nami shrugged.

"He's always been there for you. It took you so long to realize it because you always tried to run away from him, but then you finally decided to give him a chance." Future Nami told. Current Nami and Current Sanji looked at each other. Sanji smiles and Nami just sighs.

"What about me? How am I in the future?" Usopp asked his future self.

"I marry Kaya and she is actually currently six months pregnant." Future Usopp stated.

"Oh wow. She waited for me? All this time?" Usopp asked surprised. Future Usopp nodded his head.

"Is he still an infamous liar?" Current Nami jabbed her thumb in Usopp's direction.

"He never changes." Future Nami sighed.

"Am I the greatest swordsman in the world?" Current Zoro asked his future self. Future Zoro smirked.

"You know it. After Luffy became king of the pirates, we all accomplished our dreams." Future Zoro answered.

"What about me?" Current Franky asked Future Franky.

"I end up marrying Robin and we have a baby girl who's five years old." Future Franky replied. All of the current Strawhats turned to Robin and Franky.

"I knew they would get together." Nami said knowingly. Sanji nodded his head.

"What about me?" Current Luffy snickered.

"I become King of the Pirates!" Future Luffy grinned. Current Luffy chuckled.

"I know that! Anything else?" Current Luffy asked.

"Um..I see Shanks again." Future Luffy scratched his head. "A lot, actually. He's really happy we become the Pirate King."

"Shanks? That's awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. "You still have his hat."

"He ended up giving it to me as a congratulations gift for finding One Piece. He said I deserve it." Future Luffy told.

"Oh, wow. I miss Shanks. Can't wait to see him!" Current Luffy proclaimed. "I don't get married or anything?"

"Nope. But, you are Daichi's godfather." Future Luffy said.

"I gave Luffy the job of being my son's godfather?" Nami asked amazed.

"Actually, Sanji chose him. You just agreed with him. Nojiko is Daichi's godmother and Robin and Zeff are Asami's godparents." Future Nami stated.

"You and Sanji are my kid's godparents." Future Robin told current Nami and Sanji.

"Won't telling us the future might effect our futures?" Zoro asked his future crew mates.

"Nope. I made Usopp here make a memory eraser. It'll erase everyone's minds from the past two weeks." Future Nami told.

"Smart." Current Nami smirked.

"Alright. It'll take place after we go back home." Future Usopp told.

"Awesome." Current Robin said.

"So, I guess this is goodbye then." Current Nami said. Future Nami smiled.

"It'll get better. Trust me. You're gonna like your future. Don't worry." Future Nami smiled at her past self. Current Nami smiled.

"You too. You'll all be pretty happy about your futures..from what we know." Future Robin said.

"Well, we should go now. Come on everyone." Future Chopped hurried them out. The Future Strawhat Pirates and two kids left and teleported back to their time.

"Wow. That was something else." Franky said once they were the only nine members left. Everyone nodded their head.

"Who would've guessed? Miss. Navigator and are gonna end up marrying each other." Robin said. Nami rolled her eyes.

"You and Franky are gonna get married too..But, we all knew that." Nami pointed out. Just then, a large boom happened and they were teleported to two weeks prior.

* * *

\- Two weeks prior -

"Luffy. Did you take my drink?" Nami walked up to the captain who was sitting cris-cross while on the deck with Chopper and Usopp.

"No..Why would you think that?" Luffy questioned.

"Because you have some tangerine all over your mouth." Nami pointed out.

"Well, I don't know how it got there." Luffy lied. Nami sighed.

"Luffy, drink your own drinks. Stop taking mine!" Nami berated the young captain.

"But, I was thirsty." Luffy claimed.

"So? Ask Sanji to make you a drink." Nami suggested.

"He told me no." Luffy pouted.

"I wonder why." Nami said sarcastically.

"Oh, Nami! My lovely navigator!" Sanji walked in carrying a piece of cake. "I brought you a piece of tangerine cake." Nami took the tempting piece of cake.

"Thank you, Sanji-Kun. Just what I was craving. You know me so well." Nami smiled.

"Of course. I love you with all my heart. Of course I would know what you'd like." Sanji said amorously. Nami smiled.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.I know some of you were rooting for Nami and Luffy to be together, so I'm sorry it didn't work in your favor. I hope you all enjoyed it though.  
Please review and let me know what you thought.  
(:


End file.
